What happen when you fall in love
by Miaka Yuki
Summary: (sorry the title inthe writing is wrong an so is the aurtor name) This is a new chappy So don't get mad if it aint long enough.
1. Default Chapter

"Bad Guys Sometimes Finish Last with the Girls" By: Starfish@101 Disclamer: The characters in this story are owned by J.K. Rowling. On the way to Hogwarts As the young witches and wizards boarded the Hogwarts Express to go go back to school for another exciting year they went and got with their friends and planed wath they were going to do for the year ahead of them. Among those kids was Draco Malfoy. He was wishing that he was in his seventh year instead of his fifth year. He was glad that the summer was over so that he wouldn't have to deal with his mother, Narcissia, morning over her husban, Luicus Malfoy's, death. Altough Draco was glad that his father was dead he felt that he needed someone to comfort him with all of his problems. As he boarded the train, he saw a very beautiful redhead. He noticed that he had saw her before but he just didn't know where. He saw that she was in the same copartment across from him with his arch enemy, Harry Potter.  
  
He sighed and said out loud so that she could hear him " So, Potter, have you decided to stick your head backup your arse this year?". Draco begin to slap himself mentally because that didn't make any since." Malfoy" ,Harry said, " you need to get your head out of your arse before you start talking" After Harry said that Crabbe and Goley walked up an said at the same time, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT POTTER". All Harry did was stand there and stuck his tounge out. Before Crabbe and Goley did any thing Draco said, "Lets go to our compartment before things get out of hand and I will have to kick Potters arse in front of his girlfriend". As Draco walked away he felt bad about what he just did.  
  
He thought that he had ruined his chance to be with that beautiful redhead that he liked, but he decided tha the will try to get with her again when they arrived at Hogwarts. All of a sudden there was a knock on the door. To Draco's surprise it was that redhead that he was thinking about. "Hi", he said as he opened the compartment door, " what do you want?" "I want to speak to you alone, Malfoy." she said and looked at Crabbe and Goley. Draco gave them a movement that ment that it was all right. "So what do you want with a guy like me?" Draco asked. " I want to get things straight with you Malfoy" she began."Call me Draco please" " Fine" she said abrouptly, " Draco, will you PLEASE this year leave my friends alone?" Draco decided that this was the time to try to get to know her." First tell me your name before I start to answer any questions like that." She sighed and said "Ginny Weasley" Draco smiled "You are the Weasals sister I prosume". " Stop it if you please" Ginny said with a threat like voice. " Fine. The only way that I will leave you and your friend alone is if me and you get to know eachother first. Got it?"" Fine" Ginny answered in a soft voice.  
  
"What year are you in?"  
  
" Fourth".  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"Fourteen".  
  
"What do you do for fun?"  
  
" Nothing really. I just hang out with friends"  
  
"What do you see in Potter that makes you like him?"  
  
" I use to like him but not anymore I just think of him like he is another one of my big brothers"  
  
" I see. Would you like to go an a date with me?"  
  
" Sure, but it is going to be a secert because no one that I know and ahng out with likes you very much. So now it is my turn to ask you questions. Do you GOT IT?"  
  
" Fine. Ask me anything"  
  
" Why do you like me?"  
  
" You are beautiful and I notice that no one eles hasen't noticed that yet so I thought that we could give it a try"  
  
" Are you on the dark side against Harry?"  
  
" No that was my father. I hope that he rotts in hell that basterd!!!"  
  
" Why do you say that?"  
  
" Because all he used to do was abuse my mother. For all I care I'm glad that the peice of white trash died over the summer"  
  
" Who was your last girlfriend, anyaway?"  
  
" Pansy. She is the biggest slut in the univeres."  
  
"So that makes you...?"  
  
"Lets stop this conversation before we go anyfurtuer."  
  
"Fine" Ginny says. Draco start to get close to her and whispers in her ear " Can I have a kiss before you leave?". Before Ginny got to answer Draco's lips meet hers and for the first time in her life she felt speical. When they stopped Ginny said "Please don't stop I love the way you kiss". Draco then says we have to you have to go back to your friends. I'll see you at the feast later". As Ginny left the compartment back to hers she thought about how good her first kiss was. After the convo... After Ginny left Crabbe and Goley came back in."Draco, what were you and Harry's friend talking 'bout?" Crabbe asked. Draco answered with the kiss still on his mind "Nothing just thought she could get me to leave Pothead alone". After that was said they didn't say another word to eachother. At the same time with Ginny As Ginny walked into the compartment Harry ran up to her and asked, "What did you just do we saw you go in to Malfoy's compartment? What did he do to you? Did he try to..". Ginny interruptedhim and said "Back off I just wanted to see if he will leave us alone and it didn't work so get over it nothin happened between us.Why are you all of the sudden worried about do you like me or something because if you do well to bad because I'm over you and you can forget about us being together.", she paused for a second and look at Ron and Hermione who looked like they were in shock and said, "Got a staring problem?". After Ginny relized what she just did she ran ot of the compartment and back into Draco's. When Draco saw that she was crying he yelled at Crabbe and Goley "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!!!! I NEED TO TALK TO HER ALONE!!!" When he saw that they didn't move he got out his wand and pointed it at them. After that happend Crabbe and Goley left. "What's the matter?" Draco asked. Ginny didn't answer but instead she just screamed "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGG GGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!" So he did a silence spell on he to get her to be quiet. "Now,Ginny, tell me what happened to make you scream like that." Draco said. After Draco took off the spell Ginny began to tell him what happened.When she finished he gave her a hug and a peck on the cheak. "Don't worry. I'll always will be here for you.". When Draco said that he didn't realized that he just made a promise that he will never keep.  
  
The Great Feast isn't so great this year After the long train ride, 


	2. Draco's Dream

Draco was thinking after the worst feast ever that he will never see her again. Draco walked up to he dorm room and got into his black wife beater and some blood red boxers. He went over to his desk when he heard someone knock at his door. It was a 5th year her name was Renee Eventss. She brought him a really nice cloak. It was the house colors, green and silver. They talked for about an hour. Then Renee left. Draco felt really happy that him and Renee. He forgot all about Ginny. When he fell asleep he dreamed of Ginny. Ginny and Harry where making out in front of him and about to go to the next level. Draco was getting so hot that he grabbed Harry and started to punch him in the face. After the first punch Harry's nose was broke but Draco did not care. Then something woke him up. It was his owl Farowcouis pecking at him. He had a letter attached to his leg. Draco took the letter and read it. When he was finished reading he got dressed into his robes and went outside to the lake. He looked at the letter one more time and saw that he was an hour early. So he decided to wait by the big willow tree. He fell asleep. Not long after he was woke up by a Familiar voice. He stood up, dusted himself off, and smiled. "Hi" said the voice. "Hi" Draco said.  
  
A/n yo it is not at all great it is midnight right now good night 


End file.
